Time Of Your Life
by cloudycandycane
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year, and he's been in The Order of the Phoenix for one. Ron and Hermione can't know, yet. Will they get through it? Of course, it's just how! For some of them. The trio's adventure (and others) with romance at the side. ((This story wi


Time Of Your Life  
  
Hello! This is a 6th year fic, because there are just so many 5th year ones out there. I hope the things I write up has not been written up by anyone else, but I'm sure if it's similar to someone else's work, they'll complain in the nifty review. The title of the story will end up being a quote in the story if I remember to put in in there... But I might forget when the story progresses.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anythin' Harry Potter, so I disclaim any Harry Potter things, hence the name 'Disclaimer'. No infringement intended and so on...  
  
Harry sighed as he looked around the expansive room. In the center of the room was a large, oval table, with many comfortable looking chairs around it. In front of every chair was a finely crafted nameplate, set into the table. Every chair seemed to be different, depending on the person who was to sit in it. At the head of the table the nameplate had the name 'Albus Dumbledore' inscribed into the gold, the gold symbolizing his rank as the leader of the Order. For that was the table's fine purpose, to seat the members of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix was an order established long before Harry, or even Dumbledore was born, and that is a long time. It was made to defend against dark wizards and witches a little after Hogwarts was founded, though back in the day it was more widely known. Now, it was a secret fighting force against the Dark Side, that although was always maintained, only called together in times of peril. Now was obviously one of those times, as many people mingled about the rest of the room.  
  
The rest of the room was still very large, and consisted of a lounge with armchairs, seats, and small tables. People usually hung about around here before a meeting began, although some people were already talking in hushed whispers in their chairs at the table. Others still preferred to chat about happier things in the lounge.  
  
As Harry was looking around at all this, his mind wandered back to the previous year, which was his fifth. That was the year Harry had joined the Order. Unfortunately, Harry couldn't tell anyone the Order even existed, including Ron and Hermione who just started dating, the summer just before this sixth year started. The year before Hermione had dated some bloke named Eric Tompson, a Ravenclaw she had been partners with in Professor Kent's class the year before. Ron became insanely jealous of the rich Ravenclaw, and started sending anonymous death threats to Tompson if he hurt Hermione. He and Hermione had been dating around four months, and a week after while he was getting letters from 'anonymous', he dropped Hermione like a stone. Hermione was heartbroken, and Ron felt terrible, although a little joyous though he wouldn't show that to Hermione. Ron ended up giving Tompson a broken nose, black eye, and minor concussion. Harry smiled at the memory, as Harry had also joined in with a few well placed hexes on Hermione's behalf. There was something strange about Tompson, but to Harry it was a whole new kind of feeling. He felt a little threatened, but it wasn't an overbearing 'death will come' kind like with Voldemort. It was more subtle, like he was watching them, not necessarily with harm on his mind. It was strange.  
  
Harry hoped Ron and Hermione would be able to join the Order, he was sure they had what it took. Joining included an intense training program that included physical, mental, and magical aspects. With school work, quiddich, and time for friends, his training program mentally and physically exhasted him. He also did half the training during nights, as to not arouse any suspicion. Still, it was hard to not tell his two best friends about all the trials he had to go through, and all the information he got through the order. His main instructor, Hazel Breem, had been hard on him, but it was worth it. He was a much better dueler, improved his concentration and knowledge, and even seemed to help in quiddich. His training with wandless magic was going to begin soon too. Once the discovery was made by Dumbledore that Harry could preform wandless magic, he knew Harry would have to train that ability. It would be a fanatical advantage, seeing as you can get separated from you wand easily enough. It was hard enough for the adolescent Harry to not tell his two best friends, but what about Ron and Hermione, who had families they'd love to tell, or throw something they know from the Order in Malfoy's face? It was risky, especially for Ron, who easily lost his temper, and could easily let important information out in front of the school. He'd need to be trained up a lot, and train seemed an equivalent word for mental torture. Still, it'd be wonderful to have them with him at these meetings, and to ponder things.  
  
Harry was just wondering when the meeting would start when Dumbledore walked in through one of the doors by the oval table.  
  
"Please, everyone, have a seat," said Dumbledore kindly. "The meeting is about to begin."  
  
  
OO(O)OO(O)OO(O)OO(O)OO(O)OO(O)OO(O)OO(O)OO(O)OO(O)OO(O)OO(O)OO(O)OO(O)OO(O)OO(O)OO  
  
  
  
So, what do you all think of my brand new spankin' sparklin' spiffin' story? I think it's gotten off on the right start, though I'm not quite sure how things are going to go and what's going to happen and how long this story will be. I have some plans though. Please tell me what you think of this beginning. Any comments will be appreciated, though I'd be slightly surprised if anyone read this with all these flows of stories on this website.  
  
Thank you, have a good day!  
26_Lights 


End file.
